


Болтовня

by Morack



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: POV First Person, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morack/pseuds/Morack
Summary: Про то, как Сара Сайдл вышла замуж. Преслэш, наблюдение за сумасшедшим





	

Ник не любит слушать болтовню Сары. Он может терпеть её, и не более. Он с удовольствием обсудил бы с ней дело, на которое их поставил вместе Ди-Би. Улики, доказательная база, мотивации – вот область, в пределах которой Сара оставалась вменяемой и адекватной. Она действительно блестящий криминалист. Но когда она, прихлёбывая чай, начинает со странным блеском в глазах рассказывать о вчерашнем разговоре по скайпу, Ник не выдерживает. Встаёт и, извинившись, уходит. Слушать про долгий вечерний разговор с Гриссомом – выше его сил. Тем более, что Ник знает: ничего подобного не было и быть не могло.

Вчера вечером он, Брасс, Гриссом и Сандерс смотрели кино и пили пиво. На экране зажигали Патрик Суэйзи и Уэсли Снайпс, на столе остывали пиццы. Всё это происходило в реальности. До всех можно было дотронуться рукой, и Гил никуда не выходил, чтобы поговорить по скайпу.

Ник не любит слушать про виртуальное замужество Сары. Ему неприятно видеть сумасшествие коллеги.


End file.
